Shut Up And Smile
by alygator86
Summary: Mark gets jealous after he hears that Teddy marries a patient. Spoilers for 7.10


Shut Up and Smile

Disclaimer: I love that Teddy is going to marry the patient but omg I have to have MT. Darn you Shondaaaa

Rating: M

Summary: Mark gets jealous after he hears that Teddy marries a patient. Spoilers for 7.10

Author's note: I have this thing going on in my head where Mark and Teddy are secretly dating…just go with it hehe.

Phoebe is the best

MTMTMTMTMT

Mark heard murmurs from the nurses about Teddy marrying a patient. He had to find her and figure out what exactly was going on - they'd been seeing each other on and off, mostly on, since the shooting. He turned down a hallway and saw her ahead of him. He caught up with her, gently grabbed her arm and pulled her, surprised by her change in course, to a nearby on call room.

Once inside Mark locked the door out of habit and before Teddy had a chance to ask what was going on, fired his question at her.

"What the hell did you do?"

She knew exactly what he was talking about. "What was I supposed to do!"

"Oh, I don't know." He waved his hands and his tone was slightly sarcastic. "NOT marry him?"

"He's going to die without treatment," Teddy shot back. "I couldn't do that him, to anyone! He proposed to his girlfriend because of her insurance, because he was that desperate!"

Mark started pacing a little. "You could have talked to me about this! We are friends at least."

"Yeah." She nodded. "But would you have let me do it?"

"No!" he exclaimed as if it were obvious.

"Right. And I have great insurance, why not share it if I can?" Teddy asked.

Mark moved a little closer to her. "I just don't want anyone else touching you."

Teddy grinned. "Are you jealous?" it felt nice to know that he was jealous.

He stepped toward her more and with his hands on her hips moved her backwards until her back hit the wall. "You have no idea," he growled.

While it felt nice knowing he was jealous, he was also hypocritical. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You have Lexie. Why are you jealous of me being with someone?"

"You're an adult," he told her. "The one who wants what I want. You can't be married because then I can't have you!"

"You're jealous but you have Lexie and you can't have me because I'm married so a patient can use my insurance! Did you hear the part where after he's better we're going our seperate ways?" She was fuming at his double standard. "And what exactly are you doing with Lexie? I can't be jealous of that?"

"You're jealous." He smirked, still mad that she didn't tell him about this.

His close proximity was starting to get to her, coupled with the fact that she was mad about Lexie and all she wanted to do was rip his clothes off. "You pursue her all over the hospital even though you know it won't work out again. Not to mention we had... have... had a-a thing going on! And you're not even noticing that I'm marrying a patient! You heard it from the nurses!"

He closed the short distance between them and kissed her deeply. He smirked a little when he felt her respond right away and he slipped his tongue past her lips. Teddy battled his tongue for control as she pulled his scrub top up. She was still mad at him.

Clothes were quickly removed, thrown across the room. Teddy tried to guide him towards the bed but he redirected them and crashed her back against another wall before grasping her under her thighs and lifting her up, his lips assaulting her neck.

He was being rough with her and she had to admit she enjoyed angry sex. She was going to be sore later but so was he. Teddy bit his shoulder as he thrust hard into her, her heels digging into his ass while he kept up the hard, fast rhythm. They were both moaning and groaning and gasping. He had already left a couple of love bites on her neck and she'd scratched her nails across his upper back.

Teddy orgasmed with Mark doing the same just after her. She rested her forehead against his, their breaths coming in pants. He pulled her away from the wall and walked the few steps to the bed. Mark laid down with her in his arms.

She softly kissed his shoulder where she had bitten him before he captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

They laid in silence for a while before Teddy spoke.

"We have an arraignment," she told him.

"Hmm?"

"Henry has a girlfriend, I have you... Whatever we are. All he and I did was get married for insurance purposes. He's still seeing his girlfriend - he apologized and explained everything to her. She's very understanding -"

Mark cut her off with another kiss, his lips moving with hers slowly.

"Its okay," he told her. "You have an amazing heart and I'm proud of what you're doing for him."

He was rewarded with her smile and another kiss. He'd give up his pointless pursuit of Lexie for this, definitely.


End file.
